


A Hot L.A. Night

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [97]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Coming Untouched, Hot Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot for Colby to sleep.</p><p>(This is a standalone fic at no particular time in the timeline, other than Charlie and Colby are together, but I needed to post it separate to include it in the Rounds of Kink collection.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot L.A. Night

**Title:** A Hot L.A. Night  
**Characters:** Colby/Charlie  
**Rating:** FRAO, NC-17  
**Summary:** It's too hot for Colby to sleep.  
****Word Count:**** 1325  
**Note:** This was written for [the Summer Heat mini-round for Rounds of Kink](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/), using the prompts "snoring, crisp sheets" and the kink "coming without being touched".  


**A Hot L.A. Night -**

Colby sighed and stared at the ceiling. Charlie was snoring. Of course, he was snoring, he always snored - have you seen that nose? - but tonight seemed to be worse. Colby was usually able to sleep through anything, years in warzones had taught him that, but tonight sleep was impossible. It was probably the combination of the snoring and the oppressive summer heat. The air conditioning in the Craftsman was as efficient as they could make it, given the restrictions on living in a historical house. Most of the time it was fine but about a week a year, if conditions were just right, the heat was like the summer he spent in Kuwait. Not a place or time he ever wanted to be reminded of. 

Colby raised his hand to, yet again, poke Charlie to turn over, then he paused and looked at his lover. Charlie's hair was damp with sweat, his skin flushed and glistening in the faint moonlight. He'd thrown the covers off and was only wearing a pair of shorts. 

The front of Charlie's shorts was tented. 

Colby's body flashed through with a different sort of heat. He remembered all the nights in Kuwait, trying to ignore a throbbing erection, knowing that Ramon in the next bunk would happily help him out, but not allowing himself to even think about the possibility. He had spent many hours not thinking about Ramon's strong shoulders, lush mouth and not-so-subtle jokes. It never cooled down day or night in Kuwait and neither did Ramon. 

But Colby wasn't in Kuwait now and denial was not something he needed to worry about any more. 

He grinned and sat up. He scooted down the bed and carefully pulled up the waistband of Charlie's shorts. Charlie wasn't wearing underwear and his cock was full and ready. Colby wondered what he was dreaming about that had given him such a hard-on, and if Colby could then act out such dreams, then dismissed the idea. It was probably a math hard-on. 

Still, Colby was sure he could coax Charlie into some less esoteric fun. He crouched over Charlie. Moving very slowly, he shifted Charlie's shorts up and over his cock, then down his ass. Charlie stirred and mumbled once, but Colby got Charlie's shorts fully off without Charlie waking up. He tossed the shorts aside, pulled off the remaining sweat-soaked covers and got out of bed. He quickly kicked off his own clothing then got a clean, cool flat bedsheet from the drawer. 

Standing next to the bed, he wafted the sheet up then let it drape down over Charlie's sweaty body. Charlie gave a little sigh then settled into louder snores. Colby begin to slowly shift the sheet up and down, gliding it over Charlie's hard cock. It immediately pushed up more into the fabric. Colby did that for a long moment, enjoying the way that Charlie's breathing was growing more and more shallow. He finally stopped snoring. 

Colby let go of the sheet and straightened up. He went into the bathroom and got a particular lube that stayed cool, even against skin. When he went back into the bedroom, he saw that Charlie was awake and blinking at the ceiling. Colby sat on the foot of the bed and slid the sheet up to expose Charlie's calves. He tunneled his hand the rest of the way under the sheets towards Charlie's bare ass. 

Charlie lifted his head and blinked down at Colby now. Without a word, he dropped his head back and spread his legs. Colby grinned and cupped Charlie's sweaty ass. Charlie spread his legs wider. The sight went a long way towards making Colby's cock hard. Pushing the sheet up to Charlie's stomach, Colby kneeled between Charlie's thighs. He pulled apart Charlie's ass cheeks and rubbed his asshole with his fingers. Charlie's skin was slick with sweat. Colby got the cooling lube on two fingers then pushed them slowly but firmly into Charlie's ass. Charlie gasped and goosebumps sprouted across his skin. His body arched a little then he lay back against the mattress. He continued to look up at the ceiling, but his mouth was now open and his tongue was flickering over damp lips. 

Colby stretched with his fingers for a moment, but Charlie's cock was already starting to leak pre-cum. Colby covered his own cock with the cooling lube, sending pleasant shivers up his body. He stroked his cock a few times, then positioned himself. He pushed into Charlie's ass and gasped at the contrast of Charlie's heat and the cool lube. There was an answering gasp from Charlie. 

Colby leaned forward on both hands, stretching his legs out behind him so he was braced over Charlie. He shuffled his hands around until he had the sheet pulled taut across Charlie's body and arms. Charlie whimpered as he realized that he was imprisoned from the waist up in a tight strapping of sheets. His nipples were hard points through the fabric. His exposed cock twitched in arousal. 

Colby began to rock, not bothering to start slow. Charlie was obviously almost there already. He drove hard into Charlie, their sweaty lower bodies slapping together, with the cool contact of Colby's cock inside Charlie a sharp contrast. Charlie's cock bounced with each thrust. 

Charlie's mouth opened wide and he pressed his head soundlessly against the pillow. His legs began to shake. Colby drove faster, trying to catch up to Charlie before he freed up a hand to bring Charlie off. 

Charlie cried out and his ass clamped around Colby's cock and he shot cum out of his untouched cock. Colby groaned in surprise and pleasure as he fucked Charlie through his shuddering orgasm. 

He continued to thrust as Charlie finished spurting and began to relax. Colby shifted and drove straight at Charlie's prostate. Charlie whimpered and turned into trembling jelly. Colby fucked him hard and long, his friction finally warming up the lube until their body connections were all heated. 

Colby fucked Charlie for all the nights that he denied himself, all those nights that he sweated and ached and got no relief. Charlie moaned encouragement underneath him. 

Charlie's cock was actually getting hard a second time. That must have been a hell of a dream. Colby slowed down and balanced on one hand. He reached down and began to stroke Charlie's cock in time to his thrusts. Charlie moaned louder, a helpless, desperate sound that heated Colby up even more. He pounded into him, the bed shaking, as he simultaneously ruthlessly jerked him off. 

Colby was panting heavily when he finally let himself fall over side and into a searing orgasm. Charlie followed him, almost sobbing with pleasure. 

When they finally stopped thrashing, they were both a sticky, sweaty mess, and the fresh sheet was as drenched with sweat as the old ones. Colby collapsed on top of Charlie. 

Charlie oofed in mild complaint then they lay there for a while, catching their breath. 

Finally, Colby said, "Nice dream?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You were almost there before I even started," Colby said, a touch reproachfully. 

"Dunno," Charlie mumbled. "Dream is lesser than not dream by factor of infinity." 

Colby figured out that statement then smiled. He rolled off of Charlie, got some damp towels from the bathroom and wiped them both down. When Charlie got up to use the bathroom, Colby changed the sheets, yet again. 

They both plopped down onto the fresh, cool-for-the-moment sheets and sighed happily. Charlie mumbled something that could have been 'goodnight,' closed his eyes, and quickly went to sleep. 

He started snoring almost immediately. Colby shook his head fondly. The room was still stifling, Charlie was still loud and the morning was still a long way away. But Colby's body was sated, his mind eased, and he felt very firmly rooted in Los Angeles. 

He closed his eyes, threw one arm over Charlie, and fell into the coolness of sleep. 

  



End file.
